Transported
by Miss Misty USA
Summary: A girl gets transported to the poke'mon world, but kinda a diff dimension of it. there isn't any poke'mon in the beggining, but it will get there. This is kinda weird, u know why, b/c i'm insane! hehehe. ok, just r&r!!!! ^__^;; ch 4 is up!!!
1. Wishes

Transported  
  
  
  
By: Miss_Misty_USA  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon. I own the plot of this story and the characters I made up though, don't sue.  
  
A/N: I have no clue how this story is going to turn out, so hope with me here.if u have any ideas, please e-mail me, I prefer that u don't put them in reviews because if I use that idea, people will know what is going to happen. My e-mail is ilovehorses93@hotmail.com  
  
It was a dark day. The clouds were blocking the sun, and no light came through Cassandra's open window. She sat at her desk, trying to think of something to write about. Writing was her favorite subject, so she was always trying to get things out of her head and onto some paper. She switched on alight. "I can usually think of something.I don't know what has gotten into me." She sighed. Just then, her mother yelled up the stairs, "Dinner's ready, come get it, or you won't eat!" Cassandra hated her mother, sometimes she wanted to run away, to get away from reality, and leave her world behind. "I'm not hungry!" Cassandra yelled back. She sat at her desk quietly, she didn't expect a response. 'I'm so tired.I'll just go to bed.' She jumped in bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders. She was to lazy at the moment to get changed.  
  
She woke up, it was 3:28 in the morning. She had slept for about 7 and half hours. But that wasn't why she had woken up. There it was again, a soft tapping noise. Tap tap tap. It started getting louder. Tap tap tap! She got up and opened her door. She looked around; there was nothing in the hall. "It was probably the cat." She murmured to herself. She got back under the covers, just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard it. Tap, tap TAP! She jumped out of bed, this time she knew it wasn't the cat. The cat couldn't be that loud. She grabbed a tennis racket, if someone was going to come into her room, she wasn't about to just let them trespass like that. TAP TAP TAP!! The doorknob started jiggling. Cassandra was shaking with fear she helt the racket tightly, and didn't move. A dark figure came in, it made the room cold, she couldn't see it's face, but she could tell it was evil, very evil. She dropped the racket, and couldn't make a move, she couldn't scream or even gasp. It started walking, or more correctly floating towards her. It moved its hand toward hers. It had long, yellow fingernails, and it was wrinkly and old. She didn't want to touch it, but somehow, her mind didn't have control any more. She wasn't in control of her actions anymore. She started moving towards the figure, she was about to grab its hand, but something crashed through the window, she got control of her mind again. But it was too late. The figure grabbed her hand before anyone could do any thing. She screamed, but it was of no use, she had disappeared. "No! I can't believe I let her go! I couldn't get here in time!"  
  
AN: That's it so far, it gets more Poke'mon later, but for now, can u push that little button down there that says review? I'm not going to tell you who the person is.hehe! I'm evil! But you knew that already! Ok, guys, I promise Poke'mon will be in it later!!!! Ok, for now I'm going to tell u again, PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!!! 


	2. The mysterious persons POV

Transported  
  
By: Miss_Misty_USA  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Disclaimer: READ THE OTHER CHAPTER U DUMBIES!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Hi guys. Sup? This won't turn out to be that Cassandra goes into the Poke'mon world and gets between Ash and Misty.that is so old! In fact, I don't even think I will put them in.but I might. So, don't get that in ur um, brain, if u have 1. I don't. Just so u knows. If u already don't. Ok, I'm talking too much.I better stoooooooooooppppppppppp.  
  
*The other mystery person's POV*  
  
"No! I can't believe this! I failed. I failed to save her. She was the chosen one." Something moved in the dark. It walked over to him. "Meow?" "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! What are you?" "MREAOWW!" He heard some shuffling in the other room. Someone shouted. "Who's in here? I'm 'gonna get my gun!" "I have to get 'outta here!" He pulled a little shiny silver gadget out of his pocket. He pushed a button on it. Suddenly, A bright flash of light came out of nowhere. He disappeared. "Ouch! I always hate that." He started walking. "Oh yeah! I for got! I have to transform to my Poke'mon shape." He started glowing. It was bright. Suddenly, he was different. He looked similar, but somehow, he looked different. He had the same blonde hair, the same green eyes. But his ears were different.they looked like a horse's ears, and he had kind of a glow to his body. His skin was lighter, and his feet were hoof like. He had a horn growing from his forehead. (If u haven't guessed, he's a Rapidash, sorta', but human at the same time) "Meow?" "AHHHH! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" He bent over and picked up Cassandra's cat. "How did you get here?" "Rrrwow." "Ok, you can stay here for now, but we have to find Cassandra fast! She might be in grave danger if we don't hurry. Let's go!" He got on all fours and put the cat on his back. He started galloping. He galloped until lunch, and then he stopped at a Poke'mon center. He walked in. "Hi Jason (I stink at coming up w/ names.*sigh)!" Said an overenthusiastic Nurse Joy. She looked different too. She has little pink things coming off the side of her head and she was fatter and pinker that other Nurse Joys that you'd see. (Chansey) "No Joy. Sup?" "Just the usual. You? "I'm kind of in a hurry, I just need some food and a drink to eat real quick. Lorenzo has sent me on another mission, to find some girl named Cassandra. I have to really hurry Joy. Please get it for me." "Ok.Just don't get to close or personal with her.please." "I won't! Joy how could you think such a thing?" Jason leaned over the counter and kissed he check. "See? I won't be cheating on you." "Good. That's good" And she hurried off to get some food for him. He ate then left, this was going to be a busy day.  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review it! (I like that little saying thing) ok, just R&R!!! ok, ideas.I've got most of it down, but um, I need more fluff. 


	3. labyrinth

Transported  
  
By: Miss_Misty_USA  
  
  
  
A/n: ok guyz, I know I haven't written for a while.school is really getting to me. I've been so busy with homework it's not even funny. I've been sick too, so that's not helping a lot. Well, I think I know what I'm gonna do here. But I'm not telling you! HAHA! Ok, on with the story.or at least the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Please, just read the other chapters.it hurts me too much to say it.  
  
*Cassandra's POV*  
  
She sat up. Everything ached. She didn't know what had happened, if she had been asleep, or even where she was. All she remembered was that she had woken up in the middle of the night because of a noise, and something had been in her bedroom, that was all. It was cold, and the floor was hard. She pulled herself up. It was a very great effort. She walked around a little bit. Her legs were really stiff. She put her hand on the wall and walked around the room like that. Eventually, she came to a door. She pushed it open. The light hurt her eyes, she moved back real quick. Her eyes started getting used to the light, and she slowly walked out into the hall. It was odd, it looked almost like a hospital, but it was different. It was empty. "I guess you've found you're way out of my little room." The voice echoed across the hall. Cassandra turned around; there was nobody there. She was scared now, this was weird. She kept walking, the voice boomed out again. "We're gonna play a little game. You have to find the exit to this labyrinth. Then you will see me."  
  
Abruptly, the scene changed. Now it was like a jungle. There were trees everywhere. A tiger stalked slowly towards her. She turned around and ran. Everything was going by so quick. She turned a corner. It was a long hall. She saw what looked to be a cave entrance to her right. She ran in, hoping that the tiger wouldn't see her. She looked out the entrance, the tiger passed her. She took a deep breath. "I see you've passed the first test, this will keep going on until you can find the exit." There was a laugh. "If you ever do!" "Oh my gosh, where am I? What happened?" "You are in my labyrinth." "Why?" The voice didn't answer. The scene changed again. It was an amusement park. What had come now? Cassandra looked around and started walking, there was nobody else there. She saw a bench and decided to sit down. Bad idea. A clown popped up behind her. She screamed. Clowns were her worst fear. Her fist hit its face, it disappeared, odd. She got up and found a bathroom, what was this place? Why was she here? Cassandra looked into a mirror. She screamed. A face popped out of it and started laughing. Cassandra didn't wasn't to be here. She kept running for a long time, her legs hurt so bad, she just fell over onto a person. She looked up. It was a person. How had he gotten here? "How-" "No time to explain, I'll tell you later. We have to get out of her fast." He pulled a little silver thing out of his pocket. He pushed a button, and they were both gone.  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!!! Sorta.ok, whatever. R&R!! Please guys, I need some more reviews, I've only got one, or since the last time I checked I did. Ok, I need to go now, so see ya later. As always, I'm gonna say it again, R&R!!!! 


	4. Explanations

AN: I know this story really sucks so far but I haven't written for a horribly long time and I really need to.bad mmusa! *hits herself* argh! Anywayz.here goes and read the previous chapters if you want to sue me for not putting a disclaimer O_o; anywayz, read on!  
  
*Cassandra's POV*  
  
She hit the ground with a muffled "Ouch" and lay there quietly looking around to make sure everything was ok before moving. Cassandra had hoped for just a little bit of excitement and change in her life, not this much! This was too much. All she wanted was maybe to have a boyfriend and some more friends.maybe to be popular at school. All this was a huge rush for her.  
  
"Hey, you in there?" Said a voice very close to her. She started, she'd heard that voice in the maze, but she still wasn't sure who he was.  
  
"Yeah.where am I? What's going on?" She questioned slowly, not sure if she really wanted to know everything yet.  
  
"ok, I'll start with the part that isn't too hard to take. I suppose you remember being uh. how do I put it.. "taken" from your home?" She nodded. "ok, well that happened because you are a very important person to another dimension."  
  
Apparently the look on her face was confused. "Well you see, there's these things. They're on the same world, but they're kind of.like the people in one of them can't see things from the other one, they're called dimensions. It's really weird, because they all are on the same planet. It was hard for me to grasp at first too, but don't worry, you'll get it."  
  
"What's your name? You obviously know mine.even though I don't know yours." Cassandra asked slowly.  
  
"oh, sorry, I should have told you! It's Jason."  
  
"That's a nice name." She blushed. She already liked him and she had only just met him.  
  
"Thanks. Ok, so on with my explanation. You're a really important person to this other dimension. There was this prophecy that said that a girl named Cassandra would come and 'remove the curse from the world, once and for all.' It's really interesting to me."  
  
"Wait a minute, so I'm supposed to save your world? I'm just a 16 year old girl and nobody even knows me! I'm a loner and no one likes me no matter how nice I am."  
  
"I know it's hard to expect, but you just have to! If you don't then this world will fall into an age of darkness and everyone will be destroyed. We'll be made into living dead!"  
  
Cassandra gasped. "I don't know, now that you've told me all this I just can't think of myself doing something so great. I wished for something exciting to happen to me but I do think this is a bit much!"  
  
"Please.we can't survive without you! No one will live to see many more days than this, I mean, everything is already starting to get worse. There's more crimes and such going on these days than there normally would be. It's horrible! Here, let me tell you the prophecy, maybe it will help a little:  
  
Days turn to night  
As days fade completely  
But there is still hope  
In the girl named Cassandra  
She would be the Light  
To come from far away  
To save this world  
From destruction  
  
Light  
Water  
Earth  
Fire  
Air  
  
These are the elements destined to save the world"  
  
Cassandra blinked. "What's it supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well.let me explain further. There are five good rings, all destined to team together and beat the darkness. They are Light, water, earth, fire, and air. By the looks of the prophecy, you are light, and there are already four other people who have gotten the rings of fire, water, earth, and air. I myself have the fire ring."  
  
"Well where is this so called 'Light Ring' then?"  
  
"We have to go to the headquarters.it's kinda far away, heh." He said unblinkingly.  
  
"Well I think I'm up to doing it.even if it is horribly scary to me." Cassandra said slowly with more courage than she felt in her heart.  
  
"ok, let's get going then!" Said Jason and he took her hand and started walking.  
  
AN: ok.I sure hope it's getting better and longer, heh I know it was bad before.but now it's summer and I have more time for writing :D also I know that the prophecy was really stupid but I wrote it in like 3 seconds so you can't expect too much, aye? Lol ok, review! Until next chapter! I'm off to sleep.4 am ;x. 


End file.
